


Straight Out of College

by poeticandepic



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticandepic/pseuds/poeticandepic
Summary: The twist of his lips, meant to be mocking, came off as petty. Still, she admired the effort.
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Kudos: 7





	Straight Out of College

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser test of a short story. Enjoy!!

The twist of his lips, meant to be mocking, came off as petty. Still, she admired the effort. He bent forward, hands combing through his disheveled hair, “Are you serious Gabriella? We both agreed that holidays were off limits.”

“It’s an important case.” she crossed her arms, “ And my mother won’t be able to make it this weekend anyway,”

“So, Thanksgiving isn’t important to you if your mother doesn’t show?”

“That’s not what I said,” her voice changed to the “lawyer voice’. That one voice that always won in arguments, and pointless bickers. He sometimes believed she majored in law to achieve it, “Listen, Troy, I understand that being together with family on holidays is important to you, it’s important to me too. But one holiday? We won’t suffer.”

He nodded casually. “Yeah? That’s what you said last time.” Gabriella opened her mouth to snap back, but quickly shut it upon realizing the truth. He was right.

Troy threw his hands up exasperated, then turned on her, parting through the sea of casework.


End file.
